A New Bond
by FireDragalaN-C
Summary: CONTAINS YAOI (BoyxBoy) Don't like. Don't read. After Naruto and Sasuke defeated Madara, Sasuke went back to Konoha. Tsunade had to punish Sasuke for his wrong doings and sent him to a life sentence in prison. Naruto always came to visit him but stopped. 7 Years went by and Naruto stopped visiting and become Hokage and released Sasuke and gave him a choice.
1. Chapter 1

Key - *...* - Thought's "..." - Spoken

He always came to see me, but I wouldn't look at him. Not a single glance. I couldn't bare to see his face when he sees a traitor like me.

"Uchiha, Naruto is here." I can't look into his ocean blue eyes. They would kill me for betraying him. Our bond. Our broken bond.

"Sasuke. You have to look at me one day." His words the fist time he visited repeating in my head. His broken heart. I created this. It's my fault that he is broken.

I heard my jail cell door open. A head of yellow, spiked hair came to view. *No, I can't look at him.* I buried my head into my knees that were hugged against my chest.

"Sasuke, I'll be leaving for a few years. I won't be able to visit you since I'll be very busy." I felt his presence sit down in front of me. "Why won't you look at me?" I kept quiet. *I don't even know myself. Why does it hurt? Why does it bother to look at him?*

"Hn," was all I could say. It's been a while since I've spoken, so it came out as a crack in my voice.

He sighed and left my cell. "I'll be back soon," was the last thing he said before he left.

It's been 7 years since me and Naruto defeated Madara. The last 4 years, in these 7 years, not a single visit from Naruto. I sort of missed his loud mouth in here. he made the place more brighter.

"Hokage-sama! You have work to do. Wait! You're forgetting your-"

"I don't have time for that."

I marked my day on the wall above the sink. "1,001 days." I whispered, my voice sounding like its usual self, since I've been having small talk with the new guard.

"It's been that long already eh? You really need a hair cut man, and a bath. My nose is suffering enough. Ever since I became your new guard last year, my nose has been going through hell. Akamaru seems to be suffering the most though." Kiba's voice echoed to the other side of the steel door.

"Hn. Can't help it. I'm stuck in here." My voice echoing through the small window on the door. There was silence until i heard footsteps running down here then stopped at my door.

"W-what are you-? O-ok." I heard the key go into the lock and unlocked my door. *What is going on?* I looked at the door, confused. The door opened and a head of yellow popped in. I buried my head into my knees again.

"Wow Sasuke. Your hair has gotten so long. It's been a while." I smiled a little but my knees were hiding it. *I missed you*

"Sasuke. Look at me while I am speaking to you." His voice was threatening and was deeper from aging. It scared me. I slowly lifted my head up and for the first time in 7 years I seen his face.

His hair was not as spiky anymore. It was longer, like Minato's. He was taller. Probably the same height as me now. His whiskers were still there, but something was different about him.

I looked into his eyes. They were the ones that made him seem different. They still held that ocean blue, but they weren't as bright and cheerful as they used to be. They held...authority. He looked at me like he owned me. He looked at me with...disgust. Like i was a disease.

I wanted to look away, but if I did, he might kill me. He sat down in front of me. There was an awkward silence. "Sasuke, you are free to go."

My eyes widened. I was speechless. *Tsunade is letting me go?* "W-what? is this some kind of trick?" *This can't be real.*

Naruto smiled. "No. You. Are. Free." His eyes held some sort of hope. *What are you hoping for?* He stood up and held his hand out. I ignored the gesture and followed Naruto out.

The sun was blinding. I shielded my eyes until they adjusted. Naruto stopped walking. I looked down to the suddenly interesting ground. "You have a choice Sasuke." *A choice?* I nodded for him to continue. "1. You can leave Konoha and travel. Become a new being." *I could leave?* "2. You can stay here. But if you still want to be a ninja, you will have to start all over. As in, back in the Academy. Or. Train to become and Anbu." *Anbu?*

I heard footsteps. "Naruto!" Kakashi. He looked at me and his eye widened and then went back to its lazy self. I felt uncomfortable. Kakashi threw something to Naruto. "You forgot this."

My eyes widened. "Naruto you're-" Naruto was wearing the Hokage cloak. *So you finally did it huh?*

"You're looking at the new Hokage, Sasuke." Kakashi threw his arm around my shoulders which surprised me. *Is it not angry at me. How can he do this so casually?*

Kakashi was different. He wasn't wearing his jounin vest or the leaf head-band. He was in casual clothes, still had the mask on. His sharingan eye was closed.

"Sasuke, if you decided to leave, you are to never enter this village ever again." *Never return? That's harsh. Especially for Naruto.*

"If you decided to stay as a ninja here, I will have guards with you 24/7. You will, of course, be in a classroom by your self. That way you can still keep your dignity." *That's not so bad. But it's basics again. Little kids stuff. Taking the tests all over again.*

"If you want to become an Anbu, I'll have Kakashi to train you personally, with me in the presence. Since Danzo is dead, I gave Kakashi the role to take control over the Anbu, as well as being my body guard. *So that's what is different about him.*

"Another thing, if you do become and Anbu, you have to be my body guard along side with Kakashi." I looked into Naruto's eyes. "Now choose, Sasuke."


	2. Chapter 2

"This is too much work!" Naruto laid back in his chair at the Hokage Office.

"Well maybe if you would stop complaining about everything and start working, there wouldn't be much work." Kakashi said as he sat on the couch near the desk. His old anbu mask put off to the side of his face.

I walked though the door to the office and stood in front of Naruto. "DId you get it back?" He asked me. The other's that were on my team came in. I placed the Secret of the Nine-Tails scroll on the desk in front of him. "I thought I would never see this again. The secret needs to stay in this village. Needs to stay with me. Don't want anybody learning how to steal Kyuubi's power. Thank you, Sasuke." Naruto took the scroll and tucked it into his cloak pocket on the inside.

I put my mask off to the side of my face, and gave a smirk. "Too easy." I sat down beside Kakashi as the other's exited the room.

"You know as well as I do on why you can't have hardcore missions. Kakashi does as well. Hence on why we are giving you small missions. This is just a little punishment. I couldn't persuade the council to let you go. So, I had to give some sort of punishment." Naruto laid his head on his hand. I sighed and leaned on the arm of the couch.

"Naruto. We are 25 years old. Not 17 anymore. Last year, you gave me those choices. And this is the thanks I get for deciding to stay? Hn. Glad to know that I'm wanted." I got up and walked out with a slam of the door. I was walking down the stairs. "Damn this village. Why did I decide to stay in the first place?" I stopped walking and looked down. "That's right. Because the dobe is my only family. The only one that actually cares. He doesn't look at me like the other villagers do ever since I came back." I climbed into a large tree and leaned back. "Because I love you."

~Naruto's POV~

"Damn him. He doesn't see it." I said to no body. Kakashi left for his home which left me alone to die in depression. I was finished with the paper work and was heading to my home but stopped in my tracks as I sensed a familiar chakra. I looked up into a large tree. "That Teme. He's going to catch a cold/" I jumped onto the branch that Sasuke was asleep on. I nudged him to try and wake him but he growled and started to roll over the branch. "Shit!" I heard him say. I jumped down and caught Sasuke as he fell.

"I see you're awake now." I chuckled and smiled. "W-what!? How long was I asleep?" Sasuke looked down and I thought I saw a hint of red ting his cheeks. "Naruto?"

"Huh?" His face was red now.

"Put me down."

I felt heat rise to my cheeks and placed Sasuke back onto his feet. "Uh...Sorry about that." Sasuke started to walk toward the Uchiha Estate. "H-hey! Where are you-? Wait up!" I ran up to his side and walked with him.

The walk was silent. It was a good silent. It was a relaxing silent. Until I hit the back of Sasuke at the front of the Uchiha gates. "Sasuke? Is something wrong?" I got in front of him. "Are you ok?" He looked as if he was about to cry."Sasuke." He looked into my eyes.

"The Uchiha Gates look brand new. Who did this?" He walked over to the gate and placed a hand on the new wood that replaced the old, rotting ones.

"Umm...I did." I walked in and continued toward the Uchiha Manor.

"The whole Estate looks brand new. How long did it take you to do this?" Sasuke said as he caught up to my side.

"Well, after 2 years worth of Hokage training, I decided to re-build the Uchiha Estate. It took us another 2 years to do it. That's why I wasn't able to visit for 4 years. I was busy with training for the first part and Building the other half of it." I stopped in front of the entrance to Sasuke's child hood home.

"You said 'we'. Who else were there?" Sasuke started to walk up to the door.

"Well, Kakashi, Sakura, Iruka, Konohamaru, Sai, and Yamato. There was more." I followed Sasuke inside the house.

"Who is Yamato?" He took his shoes off as well as I. I took off the cloak and hung it onto the coat rack.

"Ah, well, Yamato had to replace Kakashi because Kakashi was injured pretty badly." We both sat down at the dinning table.

"Everything is exactly the same. How did you manage that?" He smirked at me.

"Well, it took us two months to draw out the floor plans. We had to split up. Two people for each section of the Estate. We spent about 10 hours everyday drawing and planning out this entire Estate. That's how everything is exactly the same, Sasuke." I suddenly felt two arms wrap around me.

"Thank you, Naruto. I'm so sorry. I know it's going to take more than just sorry but at least this is a start. I don't even deserve any of this. I betrayed this village. I betrayed you. I broke our bond. I'm sorry." I felt something wet hit my shoulder.

*Sasuke's crying?* "Stop crying." I wrapped my arms around him to hug him back. "You do deserve every bit of this. Yeah, you might have betrayed us but then you came back to help fight Madara. You. Came. Back." I tightened my grip. "And yes, our bond is broken, but this is an opportunity to create a new one." Sasuke lifted his head and our eyes locked. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. We were mere inches from each other. Our breaths mingling together. I felt myself leaning forward. My eyes slowly shut themselves. *Why am I doing this?* I asked myself. Our lips were so close. They were about to connect until I felt hands onto my chest and I was pushed back.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

I caught my balance and felt Sasuke's glare on me. *Excuse. Excuse. Excuse. Think Naruto. Think.* "U-umm...I gotta go!" I threw my sandals on and grabbed my Hokage cloak and ran out the door.

~Sasuke's POV~

I watched Naruto run out the door. I stood there like an idiot. My cheeks flushed red. "What the hell just happened?" I froze in place. I felt something tight in my pants. "Dammit. I got a damn boner from that. Baka. He left me hanging. Wait...What? Did I really want him? Hell. There's no fooling me. I love him. I wanted him to kiss me. But then...Why did I stop him? Was I...embarrassed?" My cheeks flushed even redder. "I wanted that kiss." I laid in bed and fell to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

My alarm clock went off. I didn't feel like getting up, so, I slammed my hand down on the button to shut it off and face planted my pillow.

Five minutes later, I heard tapping on my window. I sat up to see Kakashi with his stupid porn book, crouched on the porch. He opened my window. "Good morning, Sasuke. What are you doing in bed at this hour? That's unlike you." He stepped in and sat on a chair in the corner.

"I was out late last night." I sat up and glared at him. "How did you know I was here?"

"It was obvious that Naruto would bring you here yesterday." I glared at him more. He sighed. "I followed you." He put his nose back into his book.

*If he followed me and Naruto last night…* My eyes widened and felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"Don't worry. I haven't told any one." Kakashi closed his book and walked up to the side of my bed. "Sasuke, Naruto cares about you. He is protecting you."

*Protecting me? What's going on? What is he protecting me from?* I thought to myself. I could tell that Kakashi understood what I was thinking.

"Naruto wanted you to have the day off." He left without a trace. I decided to go for a walk. I got up out of bed and changed clothes and finally cut my hair after all these years. *It's feels good to have my old hairstyle back.* I walked out to door to the village.

I finally reached the busy part of the village and everyone was shopping. When I reached the main street, everybody stopped and started staring at me with cold eyes. I looked down and continued my walk. A group of kids kicked a ball too hard and it rolled in front of me. I knelt down and picked the ball up to hand it back to the kids. They hesitantly grabbed it and ran away. I sighed and stood back up and continued down the road.

I turned a corner and found a group of genin ninjas picking on a new genin. *How low.* I stalked my way towards them. "How low can you get? They are the same rank as you. Leave him alone." I put my hand on the so called leader, but he shoved my hand away.

"Get lost. No one asked a traitor to interfere." The kid pulled his fist back and pounded on the little one.

Before he could land another hit on the poor kid, I stopped his fist. My sharingan came on it own will. "Back. Off." The genin pulled his fist back and backed up against the opposite wall with terror and ran off. Even the kid that was bullied. I closed my eyes and let the sharingan go away. *Damn my eyes.* I continued walking and went onto the other main street.

"There he is Papa!" I heard a kid yell. I turned around and seen the kid that was being bullied pointing at me.

The father came up to me and looked at me with those cold eyes that I see everywhere.

"You used that cursed sharingan on my son?" He spat.

"Hn. Not on your son." I turned my face away from his glare.

"You bastard." He then punched me in the jaw and knocked me onto the ground. "I don't care who it is. I don't want you harming the kids. In fact, the whole village dose not want you here." He kicked me in my side and and then walked away. The other people that were around were snickering or laughing at me. I turned on my knees and looked at the ground to catch my breath. All of a sudden, everything was quiet and a few gasps was heard. I look out of the corner of my eye and caught a glimpse of a cloak. I looked up to see Naruto standing behind me, glaring at the people around us.

"You people should be ashamed of yourselves. Sasuke is part of this village. You do NOT treat him like crap. You got that? Now if I catch anyone beating him up, I will personally deal with you." The people shook their heads. "Now get back to what you were doing." They continued to shop or walk and carry on with their conversations.

Naruto turned around and held out his hand. "Come on. Let's go." I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up and we walked to the Hokage tower.

I sat in the seat across from the desk and watched Naruto work on paper work. He look frustrated so I decided to help him. I grabbed the paper that was in his hand and took a look at it.

~Naruto's POV~

I watched Sasuke take the paper out of my hand and scan it. He looked up at me. "hand me half of that stack. I'll help you." I was shocked to hear those words come out of his mouth. "Why?"

"You helped me." He grabbed the extra stamp and stamped the page as 'complete' and grabbed the next page.

"Suit yourself." I continued to do my stack.

I felt Sasuke glancing at me every once in a while. So, I sat my work done and sat back in my chair and threw my hands behind my head with a sigh. "Damn. I've been stuck on paper work for a while today. I'm glad you're helping me." I glanced at him to see that he had a faint smile on his face. I felt a little heat rise to my cheeks. *I haven't notice all his features since he was out of prison. His onyx eyes. His freshly cut hair. His faint smile. He looks…good.*

"What are you staring at dobe?" I snapped out of my daze to see him looking at me with a smirk.

I scoffed and crossed my arms over my chest. "I don't know. I'm trying to find out, teme."

"What did you say, usuratonkachi?" He smirked.

"You know what? I'm not going to start with you. There is too much to do." I picked up my paper and continued my stamping.

Silence went by for a couple of minutes till I seen him put his paper down. "Thank you for helping me earlier." He had his head down looking at the floor.

"N-no problem. I'm the hokage. I can't let my people get picked on." I did my signature smile but it faltered when I seen his face. He looked…upset. "Hey. Sasuke. Is something bothering you? You can tell me. I'm your best friend." I leaned onto my desk and looked at him.

"They were looking at me with really cold eyes. It was like they didn't want me near them at all. I was actually afraid. Afraid that my own village would kill me. I didn't know what to do when that guy hit me." He lowered his head more as if he was hiding tears. I heard him sniff and seen tears fall off his face.

*I can't stand it. They are treating him like me when I was little.* I got up and went over to him and got on my knees so I could see his face. He had his eyes close with tears constantly running down his cheeks. "Sasuke, look at me." He raised his head a little and looked at me with tears staining his pale cheeks. "They used to look at me that way too, Sasuke. But then I met you, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, and Iruka-sensei. You guys make me feel loved and welcomed. And I'm glad that your back again. Makes me feel more complete." I stood back up and walked to the door to leave. I turned around when I opened the door. "Hey, I'm off for the rest of the day. Want to go out for a drink and eat?" *Today will be the day.* My inner self said.

~Sasuke's POV~

I was shocked to hear Naruto invite me to a drink and to eat with him. *Wait…is he asking me out on a date? No. He is probably just wanting to hang out as friends. It's surely not a date. It's a friendly hang out Sasuke.* I moved my thumbs back and forth in a nervous manner but then calmed down before giving him an answer. "Sure." I got up and followed Naruto.

"Good! Let's meet at Ichiraku around 6:30. I'll see you then!" Naruto then walked off.

"Ichiraku's huh. Great. Ramen." I walked back to the Uchiha complex to get ready.

"Yo! Sasuke!" I seen Naruto in his normal orange and black jumpsuit.

*I'm surprised that it still fits.* I slightly smiled and walked over to him. I was wearing a black t-shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back and blue jeans with black shoes.

"Hn. Hello, Naruto. Are we eating ramen tonight and then go to a bar?" *I really hope we don't eat ramen.* I prayed.

"Psh. No. We are going to the new restaurant thats down the road from here." He pointed his thumb behind him in the direction of the new restaurant called The Yamanaka.

*Of course. The restaurant that the Yamanaka's decided to open. Wait…That's an actual restaurant. They don't serve ramen.* I smirked a little. "Alright. Let's go." I started walking towards it with Naruto by my side.

As we were walking, a lot of eyes were following us. The people on the street gave me glares and was whispering to one another. Probably about me. I took a glance at Naruto and he looked a bit upset.

"What is the Hokage doing with the traitor?" I heard one villager say.

Naruto suddenly stopped in his tracks. I looked behind me and I felt a strange aura come from Naruto. It was almost menacing and kind of…scary.

"You leave Sasuke alone. If you want to beat him with harsh words and fists, you best do it to me instead. He is my friend. You don't touch him or talk bad about him. He helped save your lives. So, you go right on ahead and make fun of a hero of the Hidden Leaf." Naruto then grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the street and stopped at the front doors of The Yamanaka. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I promise. I'll protect you." He gave me his foxy-grin. "Come on. Let's go have some fun!" Naruto and I walked through the entrance and was immediately greeted by an annoying blonde.

"Welcome to The Yamanaka, Hokage-sama. Sasuke-kun! Please follow me to be seated. Ino placed our menus beside our plates and waited for us to decide on drinks.

"I would like the nihonshu, please." Naruto ordered. Ino wrote it down in a little book.

"I'll be right back with the wine." She walked away.

"Nihonshu? Are you trying to get me drunk?" I was curious as to what he was up to.

"I did invite you for a drink. What did you expect? Tea? Damn, Sasuke. Get your head on straight." Naruto giggled a cute giggle. *Wait…what did I just thought? I'm already drunk without drinking.* I shook the though out of my head as Ino arrived with the sake.

"Here you go Hokage-sama!" She placed the bootle in the middle of the table and pulled her little book out again. "Are you boys ready to order, or do you need more time to look over the menu?" Ino smiled and readied her pen.

"I would like the Yakitori with a side of steamed salmon." Naruto ordered.

Ino then looked at me. "I want the Tonkatsu, please." Ino then finished writing down our orders and walked away.

"So, how have you been lately, Sasuke?" Naruto asked randomly.

"Hn. Great." I tried to sound happy, but my mind was stuck on what happened earlier.

"Good!" Naruto tooled the bottle of sake and poured us both a glass. I took mine and took a small sip and placed it back down and looked at Naruto. It so happened that he did that same and we made eye contact. His bright blue eyes bore into my onyx ones. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours. We finally broke our stare and looked at the blonde that just arrived with our plates.

"Here you go boys. One Yakitori and one Tonkatsu. Do you need anything else?" She asked as she placed our plates in front of us.

"We're ok. Thanks Ino." Naruto shooed her away for us to eat.

It was nice. Eating and drinking with that dobe. We talked about stupid things and laughed. I actually felt like I was a part of the village again. I was enjoying my time with Naruto.

"So, wait, Kakashi gave you the first book to Make Out Paradise for your birthday and you actually read it?" I took another gulp of my sake and Naruto poured more into the cup.

"Yeah. It was really interesting when you get into it." Naruto and I both laughed till our lungs needed air. We calmed down and took a sip from our cups. "Hey Sasuke. If the villagers starts shit with you, don't do anything stupid. You come to me. I'll get them for hurting you ok? Don't try anything. If you do, I would be forced to execute you." Naruto looked down and took another gulp of his sake.

I was surprised to hear those words come out his mouth. *Is this what he is trying to protect me from?* I smiled. "Usuratonkachi."

Naruto giggled. "I understand. Let's go. It's getting late." We got up and payed Mr. Yamanaka and walked out.

We both went to the Uchiha complex and stopped at my front door. "Well, I will see you tomorrow. You start back, so, get a lot of sleep. Goodnight, Sasuke." Naruto turned around but I grabbed his forearm to stop him. My cheeks heating up so quickly. "Hey, what's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto turned to face me but I kept my head down to hide my blush.

"T-thank you. Thank you for standing up for me." I crept my shoulders up to try to hide myself even more.

I was startled to feel Naruto's hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see him grinning. "No problem. After all, I am the Hokage and your best friend. I'll always be there for you." I couldn't hold back. I lunged at him and hugged him. It was weird but comforting at the same time. But I desperately needed comfort and to know that everything was ok.

~Naruto's POV~

Sasuke was hugging me tightly which shocked me. *Sasuke Uchiha hugging me?* I felt something hit my shoulder and immediately understood what he needed. I hugged him back. "Shhh. It's ok Sasuke. Everything is ok. Don't worry. I know what you are going through. Trust me." I hate to see Sasuke going through the same thing as I did when I was young. Those cold eyes staring down at me like I'm an insect. Now it's going towards Sasuke. The one I love. the one I cherish the most in this village. I felt his grip tighten on my my back and I hugged him even tighter.

We stayed like this for a while till Sasuke let go quickly like something had hit him. "Sasuke? Are you-"

"Hush. Someone is here. Someone not from our village. Let's get inside." Sasuke dragged me into his home and into the living room and grabbed his katana that he hardly uses.

I felt the presence of an unknown being approaching the house and immediately knew who it was. *No. Not now! I have to stop Sasuke from attacking or he will-* I got up and went to the door.

"Naruto! What are you doing? It's dangerous." He stood up and started waling towards me.

I took the handle and opened it and started to walk out. "I'm sorry Sasuke. This time, I'll protect you." I walked out and met face to face with the intruder.

"Well, hello there, Hokage. Long time no see. Now, where is Sasuke Uchiha?"


End file.
